1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of updating a boot image for fast booting and an image forming apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lots of functions of electronic products have been moved from hardware to software. This has been possible due to technical developments of hardware that reduced restrictions on software. However, as software provides various functions, the size of the software has increased and its process has become complicated. Although software has been efficiently developed by using various middleware, the system booting time or speed of an electronic product has slowed down due to use of various software. The system booting time varies according to the type of system. However, in personal computers or server systems, since the system booting time is considerably long due to loading of device drivers and system initialization, a large amount of energy or time is wasted. Also, the system booting speed has been problematic not only in personal computers or server systems but also in electronic products having diverse functions, such as digital televisions, mobile communication terminals, or navigation systems. The system booting time of recent electronic products ranges from tens of seconds to several minutes.